disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arabian Nights
"Arabian Nights" is the opening song from Aladdin, with music by Alan Menken and lyrics by Howard Ashman which was performed by the Peddler (singing voice by the late Bruce Adler). Howard Ashman and Alan Menken had written several reprises, but they were ultimately cut from the final film. An alternate version of the song utilizing lyrics from the original demo was later featured in The Return of Jafar, performed by Brian Hannan. This version was also used as the main titles theme for the ''Aladdin'' television series. Aladdin and the King of Thieves features a reprise performed by Bruce Adler as the Peddler, which was originally recorded for the first film. Lyrics 1992 version= Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly to another Arabian night Arabian nights like Arabian days More often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways Arabian nights 'neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes |-|The Return of Jafar/TV series= Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine every hour or so Where enchantment runs rampant Yes, wild in the streets Open Sesame, here we go! Arabian nights like Arabian days They tease and excite Take off and take flight They shock and amaze Arabian nights like Arabian days More often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways Pack your shield, pack your sword You won't ever get bored Though get beaten or gored, you might Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly to another Arabian night |-|King of Thieves= So it goes, short and sweet They were wed down the street May their marriage be truly blessed Happy end to the tale And tomorrow's a sale So I'd better go home and rest Here's a kiss and a hug Sure you don't need a rug? I assure the price is right Well, salaam, worthy friend Come back soon, that's the end Till another Arabian night |-|Broadway= Genie: (spoken) Salaam and good evening to you all dear friends Welcome to the fabled city of Agrabah City of flying carpets, soaring heroes, famous love ballads, and more glitz and glamour than any other fictional city in the world! (sung) Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense It's barbaric, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west and the sand in the glass is right Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly to another Arabian night (spoken) And of course you know what Agrabah is famous for This magical lamp Don't be fooled by its commonplace appearance Like so many things it is not what on the outside, but what's on the inside that counts, This lamp put Agrabah on the map You've never been? We can fix that! (sung) Follow me to a place where incredible feats are routine every hour or so Where enchantment runs rampant Runs wild in the streets Open Sesame, here we go! See the dervishes dance in ridiculous pants And romance to your hearts delight Genie and Company: Come on down (Come on in) Let the magic begin It's another Arabian nights Arabian nights, like Arabian days More often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways Arabian nights, 'neath Arabian moons a fool off his guard could fall and fall hard out there on the dunes Soloist: In that magical land that mystical place there's a genie inside of every door Men: He'll do all of your bidding Your wishes command Genie: It's demeaning, but hey, there you are! Ladies: Unbelievable, yes And an ethical mess Ensemble: None the less No ones very contrite You come here and you come to a land where any mountain can move A land of high intrigue with tricky logistics by prophets and mystics Genie: And I've got statistics that prove All: Arabian nights Arabian nights (dance break) Genie: (spoken) Agrabah, Come for the hummus, stay for the floor show Even the poor people look fabulous And everyone here has a minor in dance And now for the softer side of Agrabah! (harem dance) All: Arabian nights Arabian nights Genie: And of course you must watch your step here in Agrabah For danger lurks around every corner And ugly bad guys, too. All: Arabian nights Genie: It's a city where a penniless nobody Can turn out to be a noble somebody All: Arabian nights Genie: It's a place where a princess would give up her crown for true love But her father, the Sultan is a stickler for the ancient ways And our heroes pals are as thick as thieves Adorable... but thieves And oh, did I mention, Everybody sings! Full Company: Arabian nights like Arabian days More often than not are hotter than hot in a lot of good ways Arabian nights 'neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes Arabian nights Arabian nights Arabian nights Arabian nights! |-|2019 version= Genie (Mariner): Oh, imagine a land, it's a faraway place Where the caravan camels roam Where you wander among Every culture and tongue It's chaotic, but hey, it's home When the wind's from the east And the sun's from the west And the sand in the glass is right Come on down, stop on by Hop a carpet and fly To another Arabian night As you wind through the streets at the fabled bazaars With the cardamom-cluttered stalls You can smell every spice While you haggle the price Of the silks and the satin shawls Oh, the music that plays As you move through a maze In the haze of your pure delight You are caught in a dance You are lost in the trance Of another Arabian night Arabian nights Like Arabian days More often than not Are hotter than hot In a lot of good ways Arabian nights Like Arabian dreams This mystical land Of magic and sand Is more than it seems There's a road that may lead you To good or to greed through The power your wishing commands Let the darkness unfold Or find fortunes untold Well, your destiny lies in your hands Cave of Wonders: (spoken) Only one may enter here. One whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. Genie (Mariner): Arabian nights Like Arabian days They seem to excite Take off and take flight To shock and amaze Continued in the film version: Cave of Wonders: (spoken) Seek thee out the diamond in the rough. Genie (Mariner): Arabian nights 'Neath Arabian moons A fool off his guard Could fall and fall hard Out there on the dunes Deleted Reprises Initially, a longer composition, Howard Ashman and Alan Menken 1990 score treatment incorporated several reprises sung by The Genie of the Ring, who served as the story's narrator in the original treatment (although under the guise of the Peddler). The first reprise introduces The Wicked Wazir (later to be named Jafar) as the story's main antagonist. The second is sung as Wazir takes Aladdin to The Cave of Wonders posing as his uncle. The third plays as someone - presumably Aladdin - is locked in the dungeon, awaiting death. For the fourth and final reprise, The Genie of the Ring bids the audience farewell; this reprise was sung by The Peddler at the end of King of Thieves. Reprise One= In the palace, right here Lived a wicked vizier The adviser to Sultan Hamed And this part-time magician This amateur seer Wished his boss, the good sultan, dead He was charming and slick But unspeakably sick This despicable parasite What a villain, boo hiss Further proof, dears, that this Is another Arabian night |-|Reprise Two= A contemptible skunk Was this counterfeit "Unc" But Aladdin he led, alas On a journey insane Through forbidden terrain To a desolate mountain pass And the trip that they had Was so bad for our lad That he gradually got uptight And suspected, guess what This was possibly not Just another Arabian night |-|Reprise Three= What a room, what a stink This is doom, don't you think? As the hours of the night crawl past You've got rats in your cell But you'll live with the smell Till the dawn, when you'll breathe your last Every tick of the clock Says get set for the block And the shock of your awful plight You should sleep, but you don't 'cause you know that you won't See another Arabian night |-|Reprise Four= So it goes, short and sweet Now they live down the street Doing just what they all do best Happy end to the tale And tomorrow's a sale So I'd better go home and rest Here's a kiss and a hug Sure you don't need a rug? I assure you the price is right Well, salaam, worthy friend Come back soon, that's the end Till another Arabian night Videos The Return of Jafar - Arabian Nights (English) Aladdin & The King of Thieves - Arabian Nights Ending (1080p) Will Smith - Arabian Nights (2019) (From "Aladdin" Audio Only) Trivia *When the film was first released to cinemas, the line, "Where it's flat and immense and the heat is intense" was originally "Where they cut off your ear if they don't like your face". Due to the line being offensive, it was changed shortly after being released. It is unknown whether Menken or lyricist Tim Rice wrote that extra lyric, seeing how it was never heard in the original demo. The original lyric is only heard on the first soundtrack, while the Special Edition soundtrack retains the intended lyric. In the live-action version, the line is now "Where you wander among every culture and tongue." *In the Broadway musical and the 2019 live-action remake, the song is sung by Genie instead of the Peddler (even though it is hinted that they are both the same character). *A parody of the song is seen on the playlist of Judy Hopps' music player under the name "Ara-bunny Nights" in Zootopia. *The melody for the song can be heard in the teaser for the live-action remake. In the final film, the original lyrics were changed in order to tone down some references to violence. Two lyrics for that version were even sourced from The Return of Jafar version. *The King of Thieves version is a slightly different re-working of the deleted fourth reprise; the lyrics were altered to reflect changes made to the stories (mostly Aladdin living in the palace after his wedding, contrary to an early version where Jasmine would give up her status as a princess and come live with Aladdin in the end, reflected by the original lyric "Now they live down the street"). ar:علاء الدين (أغنية) es:Arabian Nights fr:Nuits d'Arabie pt-br:Arabian Nights ru:Арабская ночь Category:Songs Category:Aladdin songs Category:Opening songs Category:Mickey's Soundsational Parade Category:The Disney Afternoon songs Category:Theme songs Category:Closing songs Category:Area-Music Category:Songs with alternate lyrics Category:Disney Crossy Road songs Category:Songs in video games Category:Featured songs